


You Were In All My Dreams

by My_Dixon_Narratives



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms
Genre: Adult Content, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 16:53:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13171164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Dixon_Narratives/pseuds/My_Dixon_Narratives
Summary: Merle gets a second chance to tell Andrea how he feels after a chance meeting on a stuck elevator. Andrea was the girl he always wanted from back in high school and somehow he had never moved past his feelings for her:)





	You Were In All My Dreams

_ **You were in all my dreams...** _

_I used to know you when we were young_

_You were in all my dreams_

_We sat together in period one_

_Fridays at 8:15..._

_But I will wait for you_

_As long as I need to_

_And if you ever get back to Hackensack_

_I'll be here for you..._

_**Fountains of Wayne - Hackensack** _

_**#########################** _

Merle was aggravated that day, all he wanted was to get home and get off his feet. He and Daryl were trying to open a garage in their own names and the paperwork never ended. They had saved up all the money they needed, but there were building permits, business licenses, and contracts to sign left and right. In fact, Merle had just gotten some paperwork notarized at the courthouse and was about to get on the elevator to head back to work. He only had a short break from work so his hands were still dirty and the lady behind the desk had rolled her eyes at his appearance. Merle was used to being a blue collar man and people thinking he was worth less than a man in a suit. He worked hard, though, and took pride in a hard day's labor.

Merle saw her down the hallway as she stopped to grab a coffee from the machine and he recognized her right away. The girl he had once known was now a woman and wearing a navy blue pencil skirt and a white silk dress shirt...she was stunning as ever. Andrea had been the girl who haunted all his daydreams in high school and now she was even more beautiful somehow. Merle pushed the button to the elevator and quickly replayed the first time he'd ever seen her.

_**/** _

_**"Who the fuck is that?"** _

_**"Her? Dream on, Merle."** _

_**"Jesus! She's a fox, hey?"** _

_**"She's one of those stuck-up chicks I bet. Give it up."** _

_**"Yeah...I guess so."** _

_**"She's from the West Mount area, brother. Andrea Harrison ain't gonna look twice at guys like us."** _

_**"Doesn't mean I can't look...and hope."** _

_**"And sit all alone in your room and beat it to hopeless fantasies about her?"** _

_**"Fuck off!"** _

_**"I'm just kidding, Merle, chill out."** _

_**"I'm still bigger than you, Daryl. Watch it!"** _

_**"Whatever, let's get going."** _

_**/** _

She walked up behind him as the elevator doors opened and he held them open behind him as she stepped in. He watched as she pressed B for basement and asked him which floor he was going to without looking up at him.

"Main floor."

She turned then and looked at him funny for a moment before returning her eyes to the screen of her smartphone. Merle looked at her golden hair as it rested on her shoulders and then his eyes drifted down to her narrow waist and her ass. Merle had always wondered where she ended up and wasn't surprised to see that she obviously had a great job and was very successful. Andrea had been on the honor roll all through high school and tutored students in math. On top of everything else, Merle remembered the moment that his crush turned into something more and it had nothing to do with him. The moment he fell for Andrea completely involved a grade nine girl with no friends and a bunch of football players.

_**/** _

_**"Hey! Hey, dork! You don't sit at this bench! This is the senior's bench!"** _

_**"I'm sorry, I didn't know."** _

_**"Look at her! Where do you shop? At the five and dime store?"** _

_**"I'm sorry...I'll go."** _

_**"The grade nine girls get uglier and uglier every year!"** _

_**"You said it, man. A bunch of fuckin' dogs!"** _

_**"Richard?"** _

_**"Hey, Andrea. What's up?"** _

_**"Leave her alone."** _

_**"We're only kidding, Andrea. Relax!"** _

_**"I have photos from the party last weekend when you borrowed your dad's Camaro without permission. Leave her the fuck alone or he'll see them."** _

_**"What's your fucking deal? You don't even know her? Your girlfriend is a cunt, Phillip!"** _

_**/** _

Andrea didn't have to defend that little grade nine girl. She was only in grade nine herself but she had the attention and respect of all of the seniors already just through her popularity. Still, Andrea could have easily lost her standing in the school by standing up to senior boys the way she did. That was the day Merle knew his crush wouldn't be leaving him anytime soon.

The elevator made a funny sound and shook once and she turned to see if he knew what was going on. Maybe he looked like a maintenance man to her; he could understand that. The elevator made a loud bang then and they both grabbed the rail to steady themselves. The entire building seemed to tremble and groan like thunder, it was terrifying.

"Jesus!" she shrieked, her eyes wide with fear.

"Just stalling I think, you're OK," he assured her.

Merle walked from the back corner of the elevator to the front to grab the emergency phone but there was no dial tone so he hung it back up.

"I'll call someone."

"OK," he answered.

His cell phone was back at the shop charging, but at least she had hers.

"I know you, don't I?" she asked as she was looking up a number for the building management.

"Lincoln High School," he answered. "We had a couple classes together, but you wouldn't remember me."

_**/** _

_**"Is anyone using this chair?"** _

_**"No, go ahead."** _

_**"Thanks. I'm Andrea."** _

_**"Merle."** _

_**"You ride that Triumph, right?"** _

_**"That's me."** _

_**"Cool bike! I've never been on one before."** _

_**"You should try it...it's the best."** _

_**"Is it scary?"** _

_**"Not if you go with someone who knows what they're doing."** _

_**"Someday I'd love to try that, I-"** _

_**"Andrea! Let's go!"** _

_**"Just a second, Phillip! I'm sorry, I have to go."** _

_**"It's OK, see you later."** _

_**/** _

Andrea got ahold of the management and it turned out that there had been an earthquake so they were going to have trouble getting them out anytime soon.

"They said it'll be at least three hours," she sighed as she slipped her heels off of her feet.

"Hope nobody is injured," he shrugged.

"You were in my English class," Andrea noted suddenly.

"And biology," he added.

"I'm blanking on your name; I'm so sorry."

"Merle Dixon."

"I'm-"

"Andrea Harrison."

"Yeah...you have a great memory!"

He had spent 4 years straight fantasizing about every scenario under the sun that could place them anywhere near each other. He couldn't forget her name if he tried, even 15 years later.

_**/** _

_**"Who are you taking to prom?"** _

_**"Nobody."** _

_**"Just ask her, Merle. This crush ain't going anywhere so you may as well. I heard that her and Phillip broke up so she'll be single for a minute at least."** _

_**"That don't mean she'd go with me, Daryl."** _

_**"If you don't ask her now you'll never get another shot. Look, she's going into the library now, go and ask her."** _

_**"Daryl-"** _

_**"If she says no then just forget it, but you never know until you ask."** _

_**"Fine, but you owe me a cold beer if she laughs at me."** _

_**/** _

Ten minutes later Andrea decided to sit on the floor of the elevator instead of standing so Merle sat down across from her as well.

"Do you still talk to anyone from high school?" she asked.

"Only my brother, he was a couple grades younger."

"I don't think I knew him."

"Probably not. You were in a different crowd," he explained.

"What crowd were you guys in?" she asked.

"The crowd that was mostly invisible," he laughed. "We were poor and stupid with nothing to offer the school."

She laughed a little just because he was laughing but he could tell he was coming off a little whiney so he tried to forget how much he had loved her back then or at least push it away for the time being.

"High school was bullshit. I missed out on all the best people in high school. I ran into Axel Thompkins last year. I never spoke to him back in the day, but he's a great guy. We have coffee occasionally still," she smiled.

"Axel? I was good buddies with him back then. He's still in the city?"

"Yeah, he runs a tow truck company. He saved my ass a few times when I needed a flat changed and once when I locked myself out of my car. I was late for court and he came through like a superhero," she laughed.

"He was always a great guy."

"I bought him a steak dinner for that one, he's a lifesaver," she smiled.

Merle didn't mean to tell her everything then, he just blurted it out like a complete moron.

"I had the biggest crush on you back then."

"You did?"

"Sorry, I'm making this awkward now."

_**/** _

_**"Yes?"** _

_**"Uh...where's the librarian?"** _

_**"She just stepped out. Do you need something?"** _

_**"Nah...it can wait. How's it going anyway?"** _

_**"Good....you?"** _

_**"Great! Good...so you going to prom with someone?"** _

_**"Andy Baker asked me this morning. I think it was out of pity cause I just got dumped by Phillip."** _

_**"Oh."** _

_**"Are you going?"** _

_**"No...I have nobody to take."** _

_**"Ask someone; I'm sure you won't have any trouble finding a girl to go with you."** _

_**"Nah...turns out the girl I want to ask is going with someone else."** _

_**"Sorry about that, maybe next dance. Try asking her again."** _

_**"Maybe...well, have a great time, Andrea."** _

_**/** _

"It's OK. I don't mind," she smiled. "I think it's really sweet actually."

"Good, cause I'm not trying to creep you out when we're stuck together."

"I'm not creeped out at all."

Merle sighed then and thanked God that he wasn't scaring her. She was wearing expensive professional clothes, with manicured fingernails and pricey jewelry and he was a mess in coveralls and had dirty hands.

"Do you still ride a motorcycle?" she asked.

"Yes, still have the Triumph actually."

"I always liked your bike...I kinda hoped you'd ask me to go for a ride in high school."

"Stop it," he chuckled.

"I mean it."

"I would have taken you anytime...I woulda done anything for you, if I'm being honest."

"I swear, I had no idea that you liked me."

"I tried to ask you out once, but it didn't work out," he confessed, and her eyes twinkled with that same cornflower blue from back in the day, stealing his breath and stopping his heart.

"Why not?"

"You were going to prom with Andy Baker, so I didn't ask."

"In the library, right?"

"Yes."

"Merle?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you single now?"

"Me? Yeah. Why?"

"Maybe we could go for a drink sometime or dinner?"

Merle frowned in utter dismay; this couldn't be happening.

"I'm just a mechanic," he answered like a dumbass.

He wasn't responding to her question at all; he was just reminding her that he was nothing.

"Is that a no or a yes?" she smiled.

"It's a yes, but are you sure?"

"Why not?"

He shrugged then because he couldn't think how to tell her that it was absurd.

"Do you want to?" she pressed.

"I'd love to," he smiled. "It's just hard for me to believe."

"Why?"

"I wanted to ask you out a hundred times...I never dreamed that you'd ever ask me."

_**/** _

_**"So, what happened?"** _

_**"She's going with someone else."** _

_**"Sorry, man."** _

_**"It's OK. I don't belong at no prom anyway."** _

_**"I'm not going either then, we could go catch a movie instead."** _

_**"No, Daryl. You're going with Carol. I'll be fine."** _

_**"Merle, I don't mind staying home too."** _

_**"I want you to go, Daryl. You go and show that girl a great time."** _

_**"Merle-"** _

_**"Just forget it...I didn't really want to go anyway."** _

_**"Merle, come back-"** _

_**"I gotta go."** _

_**/** _

Merle got tired of sitting and stood up to pace the floor a little and Andrea stood up as well. His nervous energy and excitement was hard to contain. She really wanted to go out with him! She stepped closer to him out of nowhere and he felt her hands touching his own.

"I just want to try something," she whispered.

Merle couldn't move, couldn't breathe. Andrea Harrison, the woman of his dreams, reached up to lay her soft hands on his 5 o'clock shadow and pulled him down into a kiss. Merle almost wanted to cry and that scared him, she still had the same power over him.

Her lips were soft, her perfume was expensive, and when his hands rested on the silk of her shirt he was sure he was soiling the material. She made a soft moaning sound and that's when he realized that she was pulling him in even closer. Merle could feel her warmth all around him like the sun shining down on a hot summer day and he couldn't remember a kiss ever feeling this way. When she did back up she was smiling and he could just sense that she was into him, as crazy as it was on paper, she was into him.

"How long do you think we have?"

"If they said three hours minimum then we have at least two left...why?"

"I want to keep kissing you."

Merle could only smile like an idiot, it was unbelievable.

"I know we aren't in high school anymore but do you want to do something kinda wreckless?" she whispered.

"I'd do anything you asked of me, Andrea, I've been wanting you since I was 14."

"All this time?"

"All this time."

"Touch me, Merle."

Merle jumped in with both feet and urged her back to the wall of the elevator with his filthy hands all over her white silk shirt leaving marks of desperation. She was panting in no time; slow, deep, open-mouthed breaths. He closed his eyes and took in the moment with all of his senses, except sight. The scent of her skin, the sound of her ragged breathing, the warmth of her body.

Soon he was kissing her neck frantically and whispering into her ear all of the things he had felt since that last day he saw her at graduation.

"I always wanted you...you were in all my dreams...I thought about this so many times....just kissing you over and over."

"Just kissing?" she winked.

_**/** _

_**Daryl was at the prom and Merle was sat in his room above the garage with a cold beer and a cigarette. The room was dark, except for a lamp in the corner and his music played on his record player next to the mattress with no boxspring.** _

  
_I want you_

_Yeah, I want you_

_And nothing comes close_

_To the way that I need you_

_I wish I could feel your skin_

_And I want you_

_From somewhere within_

  
  


_It feels like there's oceans_

_Between me and you once again_

_We hide our emotions_

_Under the surface and try to pretend_

_But it feels like there's oceans_

_Between you and me_

  
_**Merle was heartsick that night, but still somehow horny so he gave in to the need to close his eyes and anesthetize his pain. With his eyes closed, he wasn't alone, she was with him and taking him as her own. With his eyes shut to the world, he could pretend that it was her touching him and driving him out of his mind. He could make himself believe for a few minutes that she wasn't with someone else having the time of her life. For all he had to know, she was with him and always would be.** _

_**/** _

"I'm pleading the 5th on that," he answered.

Merle was slowly lowering himself down to his knees and kissing her through her clothing as he moved. He ran his hands up to her knees and then under her skirt and felt her shiver at his touch.

"I'm getting you all dirty, honey," he noted as he began to slide her panties down her legs.

"I don't care...just don't stop."

Her hands reached down and held his head as he kissed her thighs and tossed her underwear to the floor next to him. Her skin was impossibly smooth and soft and she smelled like exotic flowers...that expensive perfume was driving him mad. Merle realized that the skirt was only just loose enough to lift up to her mid thigh and asked if he could take it off.

"Why not?" she giggled. "If anyone comes to rescue us early they can have an eyeful."

"You weren't kidding when you said wreckless," he moaned as he pulled the skirt down, leaving her in only the half-unbuttoned white silk blouse.

He wasted no time pulling her right leg up and over his shoulder to taste her sweetness.

"Oh God! Mmmmm!"

Andrea wasn't shy about vocalizing her pleasure and when his tongue slid between the wet folds of her womanhood he felt her legs buckle a little. Her hands gripped the silver grab rail of the elevator and he delved even deeper into her heat with his thirsty tongue.

"Jesus! Merle! Oh fuuuuck!" she hissed, and he felt alive with pride and lust.

Circling her clit with his tongue and closing his lips around her slippery sweet folds was the greatest pleasure he'd ever known. She came apart after a sensual five minutes with her beautifully manicured nails scratching at the glass behind her. Merle grabbed her by the ass with both hands and forced her to take every single second of his sweet torment. Merle never thought he'd get to touch Andrea Harrison, so she was going to get every drop no matter what.

"Merle...fuck me, please."

"You sure?" he asked, but he was milliseconds from ripping off his coveralls to drive it home.

"I'm sure."

"You got a condom or something?"

"I'm on the pill...are you clean?"

"Yeah, I get checked regular, and I don't screw around," he assured her.

"Then take me, Merle Dixon."

Merle eyed her for a moment and then ripped open the snaps of his coveralls to reveal his bare chest and boxers underneath. She drank in his body and grabbed him by the neck to get him as close as possible.

Merle dropped his boxers in one swift movement and lifted her up onto the silver handrail, ripping open her silk blouse to access her breasts.

Andrea assisted him with the front clasp of her bra, and soon he was taking her right nipple into his ravenous mouth and teasing her with his massive cock.

"Do it," she whined.

This classy, highly-educated woman was begging for his cock in the middle of the day, and he almost wanted to pinch himself to be sure it was real.

"Want all of that?" he winked.

Why not get a little cocky at this point?

Andrea looked down between them to take in the heavenly 9 inches of manhood that awaited her and pleaded again for him to get on with it.

"Put me out of my misery!" she sobbed.

Merle slid into her slow like honey and felt her tremble with acceptance of his offering. She clinged to him with both arms around his neck as he drove into her over and over again. The elevator rocked just a little with the motion of his thrusting and she moaned right along with it. Merle's hands pressed to the glass on either side of her perfect face leaving grey handprints on the mirrored image. Merle was enveloped in her body, pinning her to the wall of the elevator, and filling her with his lust like a man possessed. Nothing could compare. He wanted to believe for years that she couldn't be as nice as he thought, there's no way anyone could be so beautiful and so kind. It hurt less when he thought about her if he could just convince himself that he was wrong about her, she couldn't be that good or that beautiful but Andrea really was as amazing as he dreamed. She was friends with Axel, she defended that girl back in high school, and now she was giving him the shot of a lifetime...she was an angel.

Merle could see her in his mind then, the very first time he ever saw her and he loved her just the same as always. She had been wearing a pair of blue jeans and a red plaid shirt with her golden hair flowing over her shoulders that day and he'd never seen anything like her in all of his life. Her sweet smile had captured him then and wouldn't ever completely let him go. For the fifteen years they spent apart, he thought of her often, not obsessively, but often. Merle knew that nobody could quite measure up to someone as wonderful as Andrea Harrison so he never really tried to replace her in his heart.

When he reached the end of his rope, he could only see her smile and feel her arms around him. Releasing his desire all over her sweet thighs was a moment he could never beat and he wasn't even going to try.

_**##################################** _

"I've never done anything like this before," Andrea said as she began to get dressed.

"Me neither...do you regret it?"

"No. I don't regret it at all," she smiled.

"I really want to see you again, Andrea. I'll do whatever I have to do to be with you."

"What do you mean?"

"I could get a better job and dress differently, I sure as hell won't be caught in public with filthy hands. I'll do whatever you want me to."

"I don't need you to change...I just made love to you with filthy hands, Merle."

"Made love?"

"Are you trying to tell me that was just sex?"

"No! It was definitely makin' love for me; I just didn't know what it meant to you."

"When we get out of here, will you take me for that ride?"

Merle smiled then and just shook his head as he began to do up the snaps on his coveralls.

"I told you already; I'd do anything for you. Anything at all."

  
  


 


End file.
